


Hole Possessed, A

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love sonnet from Lobelia Sackville-Baggins to the hole she adores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole Possessed, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

What won'drous hole was delved in spacious hill,  
Above the Party Field, on Bagshot Row?  
Why, oft there as a hobbit-lass I'd go,  
To husband's aunt's fair hole: oh, what a thrill!  
E'er since my feet first chanced beyond your gate,  
And eyes surveyed the wonders there enthroned,  
I knew one day, you'd be my very own:  
If I should only bide my time and wait.

So wait I did, 'till Tookish blood proved strong,  
And Bilbo went with Dwarven folk away.  
The hole was mine! My hope had not proved vain!  
But he returned, brought home by wizard grey,  
To take from me the hole where I belong.  
But fear not, dear, soon you'll be mine again.


End file.
